


4/11 Monday (Early Morning) -Teaser-

by TheHuggamugCafe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A teaser of things to come, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Self-indulgent order, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Monday morning.Nobody likes it; everyone hates it.However…Today is a day Akira reminds you that Monday mornings aren’t so bad.But especially today.He plans to surprise you in a way you didn’t believe to be possible.





	4/11 Monday (Early Morning) -Teaser-

“Darling.”

A soft “hm?” left you in your barely-aware state, floating in a place between dream and reality, lost somewhere in-between slumber and awakening, and yet… There was a voice. A voice that echoed in the vast ocean of your subconscious. A voice that reached out to you, called to you, even within the deepest, darkest corners of your mind. It was a voice you knew all too well.

“…Akira,” you mumbled, a bubble of sleepy content rising up in you.

You breathed a dopey hum of satisfaction, quietly pleased when you swore you heard the ghost of a breathy chuckle warming your skin. From behind you felt your bed move, the covers rustling as the person—no, the demon—shifted closer to you.

There was an echo of a husky laugh as it whispered against the shell of your ear, followed by soft lips pressing small, affectionate kisses and nips to your cheek, your neck, and your bare shoulder. A hand gently ran its fingers through your hair, gracing you with an approving pat, or a slow caress as it lovingly groomed your hair. Soon, however, the hand trailed a path down the side of your face, mapping out every bump and curve as the male voice cooed affectionately in your ear.

Your neck? “Beautiful.”

Your shoulder? “Smooth.”

Your collarbone? “Lovely.”

Your breast? “My favourite part.”

There was a soft chuckle as the hand, all five fingers and a palm, gently cupped a barely-covered breast, hidden from his sight thanks to the covers you and a certain denizen of the infernal realm were lightly cocooned in.

“ _One_ of them,” the frizzy-haired incubus added, applying a light squeeze to the smooth roundness that he held in the palm of his hand, pressing a kiss to your neck as you shifted where you lay on your side.

“Akira, stop it,” you muttered, a hint of irritation halfheartedly heating your voice.

You sighed, torn between letting Akira continue with toying with you at such an ungodly hour in the morning, or to smack his hand away, grumpily asking him to please let you rest.

Something which you hadn’t been able to do for the first three hours of the early morning.

Physically, your body rested throughout the night, but your mind, your very soul it seemed, had been mercilessly teased by the noiret demon for three hours straight. However, it seemed that Akira was still in the mood to hound you for attention, pressing a kiss to your cheek as his onyx irises were slowly lost to a shade of vermilion as it swallowed up his dark eyes, burning with the intensity of hellfire itself.

“Darling,” the noiret murmured, pausing to curve his lips, blowing cool air across the skin of your neck and upper back.

A tingle shot up and down your spine, creating a pleasant chill that possessed you, resulting in a pleased hum from the frizzy-haired incubus as a snicker was heard near your ear. It seemed that Akira delighted in teasing you, as he always did, even in your barely coherent state.

“What is it, Akira?” you mumbled, your voice slightly muffled by the pillow beneath your head.

You weren’t facing him, but you knew he was smiling. Humans were of immense interest to those of the infernal realm, whether it was for business, pleasure, or to simply satiate their curiosity about the world where humans resided.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

One moment he was teasing you, gripping a barely-covered breast in the palm of his hand, and the next moment he was sincere, trailing a finger along your arm as he talked. For as long as you knew him, you still had trouble figuring him out at times. He always kept you guessing, kept you wondering.

The fact that Akira, an incubus, kept someone like you, a human, constantly guessing what he’d do next was one of the things you liked, no, you loved about him. However, his question puzzled you.

You just barely stifled a groan; it should be considered blasphemy to have to think at such an early hour in the morning. The sun wasn’t even glaring into your room yet, for crying out loud!

“…What are you talking about? It’s only,” you paused to lift your head up off of your lumpy pillow, blinking your sleepy eyes. You pointed a groggy stare on the digital clock on the end table, breathing a sigh as you wearily registered the time. “…6:45. What do I have to be up for?”

There was silence for a few moments but, finally, the noiret demon spoke.

“…Isn’t today Monday?”

 _That_ question caused your eyes to shoot open, raising your face off of your pillow as your hands pushed yourself up off of the bed, your eyes flicking a wide glance to your digital clock as understanding flooded your face.

Suddenly, you were as alert and annoyed as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water on you, your eyes wide and wired as a gasp of, “Oh _shit!_ School!” left your mouth as you threw the covers off of yourself.

A quiet chuckle left Akira as a hand reached for your wrist, gently tugging you forward to press a kiss to your lips, content to watch you try to break free from him, albeit halfheartedly. Your body screamed at you to remain in bed, to at least try to recuperate, to rest and recover from three hours of being in Akira’s company, but your mind was yelling at you to get ready for school.

Thus, you were a bit irritated when Akira kissed you a few times, humming whenever you tried—however reluctantly, that is—to pull free of him.

“Akira, I have—mph. Akira, I have to go to school.”

The noiret incubus simpered as he pulled away, the shade of vermilion slowly reverting to the onyx irises you recognized so well.

“I know, but isn’t this exciting, love?” he crooned in your ear, delighting in the small shudder that possessed your bare shoulders.

“…What are you talking about?” you asked after a short pause, blinking owlishly as he snickered at some punch line only he understood.

“Today. I’m talking about today, my dear. This is a new and exciting day… For both of us.”

“…What?” You blinked after a five-second pause, feeling a bubble of confusion rising inside your chest, dead center.

You opened your mouth, ready to continue talking, to ask him to elaborate about what amused him so—but then, you realized that you were fully awake in the human world.

The shift between the realm of sleep and the world of reality wasn’t that different, say for whenever you momentarily floated in a psychedelic haze of red and black that distorted your vision… Only to wind up in an almost exact replica of what had been your bedroom in the dream world, but more… plain, to put it lightly.

 _I wonder what Akira meant about today being a “new and exciting” day for both of us?_ you mused mentally, frowning as you sighed.

“I’ll never understand that demon of a man.”


End file.
